Pomelo Chaos Alternate
by Kurosaki Usawari
Summary: Inoue, Hichigo, dan Hitsugaya ingin menolong Rukia yang kehilangan ingatan. Saat akan meninggalkan Soul-Park, sekelompok chiropteran menghalangi mereka. Saya menolong mereka, namun lama kelamaan malah merepotkan Inoue dan Hitsugaya.


Dedicated for my friends : Kawa-Coffee, Koge-Dobo, Anisa, and Alfia.

Disclaimer : Characters adopted from Bleach (Kubo Tite). Locations, items, monsters, enemies and some characters adopted from Blood+ (Hirotaka Kisaragi) and the Mobile Game. Plot adopted from Chaos (Kurosaki Usawari).

Author: Kurosaki Kusawari

POMELO CHAOS ALTERNATE #1

# The Black-Dark Atmosphere #

Suatu pagi...

"Kurosaki...!" panggil Inoue sambil terus menggedor - gedor pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang menggendong seekor kucing berwarna putih.

"Hichigo ada?" Inoue balik nanya.

"Hollow pemalas itu? Oh, dia di kasurku," jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hichigo. Merasa dibicarakan, Hichigo langsung menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Dia sedang ngambek karena aku tak mau memberikan Shiromaru," terang Ichigo sambil menunjukkan kucing yang digendongnya.

"Lucu sekali, Kurosaki. Mana Hichigo?" tanya Inoue ketus.

"Dasar jutek," olok Ichigo.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk membahas hal itu, jeruk. Aku harus buru - bu..."

"Kalian mau kencan?" selidik Ichigo. Inoue melotot, lalu menarik tangan Hichigo.

"Cepat. Kalau tidak, kita bisa telat," kata Inoue tegas, lalu melangkah cepat.

"Bye, Ichigo! Jatah makan siangku untukmu saja ya!" teriak Hichigo.

"Pasti ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku harus bergerak cepat. Ini juga bisa untuk koleksi baruku. Sepertinya seru."

Di Soul-Park...

"Hichigo, apakah kita akan naik Soul-Coaster?" tanya Inoue gelagapan.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah tadi kau, eh, maksudku kita, sangat bersemangat?" kata Hichigo senang.

"Ku, kukira tidak akan seburuk ini!" seru Inoue. Hichigo tersenyum.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Soul-Coaster ini takkan membunuhmu," kata Hichigo mencandai. "Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan rasa takutmu."

"Eh?" belum sempat Inoue berkomentar, Hichigo menggenggam tangan kanannya. Setelah lepas, ternyata Hichigo meninggalkan sebuah boneka. Mata Inoue berkaca - kaca. Terharu. (readers, nangis dong!)

"Jangan menangis, Orihime. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu," kata Hichigo sambil memeluk erat tubuh Orihime. "Kita teman, kan?"

"Ya. Ya, Hichigo. Selamanya."

"Apa - apaan itu? Inoue meluk Hollow sialan itu?" gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo memakai sebuah kaus kuning, jaket hitam berpita, rok hitam, dan sepatu boot berwarna merah. Tak ketinggalan sebuah wig pirang, nangkring di kepalanya. Dia ingin menyamar sebagai perempuan, karena kalau dia tetap bersembunyi sebagai seorang cowok tentu Inoue akan curiga karena dia berniat membuntutinya diam - diam. Jika begini, Inoue dan Hichigo takkan tahu karena mereka tak pernah menyangkutkan masalah mereka pada cewek manapun.

"Sip... Akhirnya siap juga!" Ichigo mengaitkan sebuah pena yang ternyata kamera perekam tersembunyi di saku jaketnya. Kemudian dia berjalan di dekat mereka dan menghapus sementara reiatsunya.

"Hi, Hichigo, liat deh, cewek itu tinggi ya! Selain itu dia juga cantik," bisik Inoue. Hichigo mengangguk.

"Ya.. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau dia akan mengganggu kita," kata Hichigo.

"Huh? Dia bukan Ichigo," kata Inoue.

"Sudah jam sepuluh. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Hichigo.

"Err, aku mau cheesecake aja ah," jawabnya.

"Oh, oke," kata Hichigo. Merekapun berjalan ke arah cafe.

Di cafe...

Ekspresi Hichigo campur aduk (?). Kesal karena tidak kebagian meja, sehingga terpaksa duduk berempat, yaitu dengan 'Kawaii' Ichigo dan seorang cowok pendek bernama Hitsugaya, yang ternyata adalah senior Inoue dan teman sekelas Hichigo. Di sisi lain, dia senang karena bisa duduk disamping sahabat yang disukainya.

"Inoue-chan, ulangan bahasa kemarin mudah, tidak?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan bahasa yang sopan.

"I, iya, Hitsugaya-sama," jawab Inoue.

"Hitsugaya, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" selidik Hichigo. Di luar dugaan, dia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu sesuatu jika beberapa penguping tidak ada di sini," kata Hitsugaya.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo," Inoue menarik lengan Ichigo. Sekilas tampak pelan, namun sebenarnya Inoue menarik keras lengan Ichigo.

Setelah Inoue dan Ichigo menyingkir, Hitsugaya langsung ngomong sama Hichigo.

"Ada beberapa hal yang kuketahui di sini. Pertama, wanita yang bersama Inoue adalah penguntit. Lalu yang kedua, di sini terdapat anak yang harus kita tolong," kata Hitsugaya sembari menyeruput cappucino-nya.

"Penguntit..!" seru Hichigo kaget. "Jangan - jangan, Ichigo!"

"Memang benar," kata Hitsugaya. "Tapi jangan tunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu ketika dia bersamamu."

"Tapi..! Anak yang kau maksud... Siapa dia?" tanya Hichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti sih... Tapi ya... Kurasa ia juga tidak jauh dari sini. Bukankah kita dapat merasakan reiatsu yang tak teratur ini?" jawab cowok pendek berambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa tenang naik Soul-Coaster kalau ada hal buruk seperti ini..." Hichigo memainkan sendok plastiknya dengan gelisah.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Hitsugaya ramah. Tapi kecemasan itu tak hilang dari wajah Hichigo.

"A, aku tidak perlu sampai merepotkanmu sampai sejauh itu! *uhuk* Aku akan menanganinya sendirian. *uhuk huk* Mungkin jika beberapa Hollow mengacau, aku baru akan menghubungimu," jawab Hichigo tersedak.

"Ya ampun... Kau ini. Kau tersedak karena sup, jangan banyak bicara," kata Hitsugaya memutar bola mata.

"Kurasa, aku dan Inoue akan mencari anak itu," kata Hichigo bangkit.

"Dengan reiatsu yang abstrak?"

"Haah. Baiklah kalau kau yang memaksa."

"Huh. Baiklah, beritahu hal ini pada Inoue-chan. Jangan sampai terdengar oleh Kurosaki. Bocah berambut jeruk itu tak harus mengetahuinya."

"Ah? Kalau begitu ku sms saja dia," Hichigo dengan sigap menekan tombol - tombol ponselnya yang berwarna abu - abu.

"Hauh? Sms dari Hichigo? Tak biasa," kata Inoue yang berada di stand permen bersama Ichigo. Dia membaca semuanya, lalu berlari ke arah cafe.

"Hoi! Tunggu! Ino... Maksudku, Orihime!" teriak Ichigo. "Yah, ketinggalan deh."

"Hitsugaya-sama! Hichigo! Ada apa?" tanya Inoue.

"Kita harus mencari anak yang reiatsunya abstrak ini. Aku sudah membayar semuanya," kata Hichigo.

"Akh! Cheesecake-nya!" Inoue langsung melahap kuenya tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu. Untung tidak tersedak, karena kue itu berlapis mentega manis.

"Cepat! Sebelum si bodoh itu datang!" kata Hichigo.

"Ya ya ya! Aku selesai!" jawab Inoue.

"Kita berpencar."

"Tidak." Kedua cowok yang fansnya banyak itu kaget.

"Kurasa anak itu adalah Kuchiki," sambungnya.

"Ku, Kuchiki? Kenapa!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bukankah belakangan ini dia tidak ada di sekolah? Keluarganya pun tak tahu dimana dia," jawab Inoue.

"Kurasa... Kurasa Inoue benar. Lihatlah," Hichigo menunjuk seorang anak yang tengah tidur di pinggiran jalan.

"Kuchiki?" seru Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki!" panggil Inoue sambil berlari. Hichigo dan Hitsugaya ikut menghampiri.

"Dia kedinginan. Haruskah kita membawanya ke asrama?" tanya Hichigo.

"Hei, Kuchiki. Bangun dong," kata Inoue. Rukia terbangun.

"Hah? Si, siapa kalian?" teriak Rukia.

"Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Da, darimana kalian tahu namaku?" seru Rukia.

"Kita kan teman, Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue khawatir.

"Apakah benar? Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa berteman dengan kalian. Aku tidak memiliki ingatan yang mampu membuktikannya. Aku jatuh dari Soul-Coaster saat bersama Byakuya-sama. Ada yang menyerang kami. Hanya sejauh itu yang bisa kuingat," jawab Rukia pelan. Hitsugaya berpikir.

"Apakah mereka... Seperti beruang?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya... Ya! Mereka berwarna cokelat! Badan mereka besar, dan sulit dikalahkan. Apalagi yang gelap," jawab Rukia.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama. Kita akan bertemu Kuchiki Byakuya," ajak Hichigo. Rukia menurut.

"Ya." Belum sempat mereka keluar dari Soul-Park, sekelompok monster-mirip-beruang yang dikatakan oleh Rukia menghadang mereka.

"I, itu mereka!" teriak Rukia, lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hichigo.

"Ini chiropteran. Zanpakuto takkan mampu mengalahkan seekor pun," kata Hitsugaya tegang.

"Biar aku," seorang gadis berambut hitam dan memakai yukata putih menghunuskan pedangnya.

Gadis berlari ke tengah kerumunan chiropteran, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke seluruh arah. Perut chiropteran - chiropteran itu terkena sayatan si gadis, lalu terkapar. Beberapa ratus kristal merah keluar dari tubuh para chiropteran, lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh sang gadis.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Inoue.

"Namaku Saya. Otonashi Saya. Maafkan aku karena telah membiarkan mereka berkeliaran," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Inoue Orihime. Yang tinggi ini Shirosaki Hichigo, ini kakak kelasku Hitsugaya Toushirou, dan ini Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Inoue.

"Rukia yang kehilangan ingatan itu? Maafkan aku. Aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf, Otonashi?" tanya Hichigo.

"Chiropteran itu muncul dari darah Queen. Aku dan kakakku, Diva, adalah Queen."

"Oh."

"Jangan kesini lagi! Belakangan ini taman jiwa sering diserang! Kalian takkan bisa pulang kalau kalian memilih melawan. Kaburpun tak ada gunanya." Semua tegang menatap Saya. Saya menutup matanya. "Pulanglah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Bukankah kau bilang tempat ini berbahaya, Saya?" bentak Inoue.

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka, Orihime. Aku juga harus mengalahkan Diva," jawab Saya.

"Tapi..." "Tak ada waktu lagi! Pada pukul 13.00, sekelompok chiropteran akan kembali menyerang. Sekarang cepat pergi!" Saya mengeluarkan reiatsu yang kuat dan berbeda.

"Ba, baiklah, Saya," jawab Rukia. Mereka berlari beriringan keluar dari Soul-Park. Saya menatap punggung Hitsugaya lekat - lekat, kemudian melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah tiba saatnya. Akhirnya chevalier baru, telah muncul," gumam Saya.

Sementara itu, 'Kawaii' Ichigo berjalan dengan penuh kebingungan. Kakinya terkena sayatan seorang pemuda berbaju hijau dan membawa pedang. Dengan sengaja. Dia tidak mungkin menyerang pemuda itu karena terlalu mencolok.

"Ukh, bagaimana ini?" desahnya. Kemudian dia bershunpo ke arah pintu keluar. Lalu menuju asrama secepat mungkin.

Di asrama...

Rukia yang sekamar dengan Inoue langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, ya, Orihime, kurasa kau cocok dengan cowok bernama Hichigo tadi," kata Rukia.

"Kuchiki? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah memerah.

"A, aah, ti-tidak," kata Rukia panik.

"Ngomong - ngomong Kuchiki, aku merasakan reiatsu aneh di asrama ini," gumam Inoue.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga merasakannya Orihime!"

"Bagaimana ini? Kelihatannya pemilik reiatsu itu semakin dekat. Siapkan dirimu Kuchiki!"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Pemilik reiatsu itu semakin dekat. Jantung Rukia berdebar. Dia takut kalau itu chiropteran.

Kreek...

"Maaf, aku menakuti kalian ya?" tanya perempuan yang tak diduga Inoue dan Rukia. "Saya?"

Saya mengangguk. Kemudian berkata, "Kumohon, bantu aku menghancurkan mereka."

"Chiropteran?"

"Bukan! Tapi..."

BRAK! Terdengar sesuatu yang hancur.

"Maksudku, mereka. Para, para, para Schiff!" kata Saya panik.

"Hah! Mahluk apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Seperti aku," kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek, berjubah abu - abu dan membawa sabit.

"Yukio!" Schiff bernama Yukio itu langsung menyerang Saya. Saya belum sempat menangkisnya. Dia terhempas.

"Saya!"

"Takkan kubiarkan! Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki melesat, lalu berusaha melukai Schiff. Namun Yukio menangkis serangan Tsubaki.

"Dasar bodoh! Seranganmu takkan mempan kalau mengandalkan mahluk mini seperti ini!" ejek Yukio.

Inoue: "Tsubaki!"

Rukia: "Orihime, biar aku yang melawannya."

Inoue: "Tapi Kuchiki, kau belum sembuh total! Selain kehilangan ingatan, kau juga terluka!"

Rukia: "Tak apa. Kau tolong saja Saya."

Saya: "Kita lawan saja bersama, Rukia!"

Rukia: "Jangan! Kau kan terluka!"

Inoue: "Jangan berdebat tentang hal yang tidak penting, dong!"

Yukio: "Dengarkan teman kalian itu. Sepertinya dia korban pertama malam ini."

Rukia: "Orihime!"

Saya: "Dia terlalu kuat! Pedangmu akan patah!"

Rukia: "Benarkah?"

Yukio mundur dan menghilang seperti ditelan cahaya biru. Kemudian muncul di depan Inoue dan menusuk perutnya. "Orihime!"

"Ada apa ribut - ri..." Hitsugaya yang merupakan ketua OSIS kaget melihat Inoue ambruk dihadapannya.

"Inoue-chan? Kalian yang melakukannya ya..?" tuduh Hitsugaya.

"Sama sekali bukan! Tapi..."

BRUK

Hitsugaya terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya yang terkena sambaran sabit milik Schiff.

"Kalian sudah datang ya?" kata Yukio kepada 11 orang yang juga merupakan Schiff.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Yukio!" jawab Kirika yang merupakan anggota termuda.

"Mereka ini... Target kita. Darah mereka sangat lezat. Kelihatannya," kata Yukio.

"Dasar..."

"Hah?" para Schiff itu terbelalak.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan remehkan aku!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Ah... Rukia. Kurasa chevalier akan melindungi gadis itu dan kita," kata Saya kepada Rukia.

"Hah? Che- apa...?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lihat saja."

Hitsugaya mengambil Inoue, kemudian membawanya. Tangan kanannya merelease Hyourinmaru.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup kuat, Toushirou. Oh, dan juga lezat," kata Kirika.

"Darimana kau tahu na..? Akh, sudahlah, kalian semua, ikut aku. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bertarung," ajak Hitsugaya.

"Ta, tapi Hitsugaya! Kau pasti mencari tempat yang luas! Itu kan berbahaya!" larang Saya.

"Aku takkan mati di arena, Otonashi, Kuchiki. Jika tak ingin melihat, tinggallah disini saja," kata Hitsugaya sedikit mengejek.

"Hitsugaya!"

Sesampainya di belakang gedung asrama...

"Lepaskan gadis itu Toushirou!" perintah Kirika.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menjamah Inoue!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau takkan bisa bertarung kalau begini caranya!" teriak Koko.

"Suka - suka gue dong," kata Hitsugaya yang mulai menggunakan bahasa-tak-baku.

"Huh!"

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, Kirika. Biar kuhancurkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!" seru Hitsugaya. Rukia dan Saya diam - diam menonton pertarungan mereka.

Hitsugaya mengambil posisi bertahan, menahan serangan - serangan yang ditujukan padanya dari Kirika. Sesekali dia bershunpo, menghindari serangan.

"Jangan hanya menghindar! Rambut putih!" teriak Kirika.

"Terserah aku kenapa sih?" Kirika bersiap menyerang, namun Hitsugaya sudah mendekat.

"Goodbye, Kirika," ejeknya.

Hitsugaya bersiap membunuh Kirika, namun terlambat. Seseorang (yang sudah pasti Schiff) telah menikamnya. Lagi...

"Uakh! Sial... Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi... Hosh, hosh..." Hitsugaya terkapar. Inoue yang sadar, memegangnya.

"Inoue?"

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa melawan Schiff, Chiropteran, Corpse Corps, dan yang lain," kata Saya. Dia dan Rukia berada di atap asrama.

"Hentikan Saya-san! Jangan kau gunakan Hitsugaya sebagai chevalier dan bonekamu!" bentak Rukia.

"Huh, terserah aku! Kau juga bisa kumainkan jika perlu," kata Saya.

"Inoue? Apa itu kau?" tanya Hitsugaya lemah.

"Ya... Cepat pergi... Aku..." ucapan Inoue terputus. Matanya menatap tajam.

"Aku... Yakin bisa... Mengalahkannya... Kau... Pergilah..."

"Hah? Dengan tubuh yang lemah seperti itu?" tanya Hitsugaya. Namun Inoue menganggap kalau Hitsugaya sedang mengejeknya. Dia menarik tangan anak berambut putih itu dan menamparnya. (Wao... Kok gak mbales ya?)

PLAK

"Jangan memandang rendah aku!" Inoue menarik katananya, lalu menyerang ke segala arah. Hitsugaya kaget, lalu bersalto menjauh.

"Dasar bodoh! Takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan kami kalau membabi buta!" teriak Yuki.

"Sekali lagi jangan meremehkan aku!" teriak Inoue dengan suara serak.

"Bankai. Red Blood from Hell," ucapnya dingin.

Katana milik Inoue langsung memerah. Atmosfir di sekitarnya langsung berubah.

"Kau... Kau... Sebenarnya kau siapa!" tanya Kirika tegang.

"Aku. Inoue Orihime."

To be continued...

Saya tidak sabar menampilkan Pochalte (Pomelo Chaos Alternate) di blog! (_) Mungkin kalau Pochalte menarik saya akan publish ulang... Dengan beberapa ilustrasi, dan spoiler, mungkin? (ini buruk?) Benar - benar tak sabar, sampai - sampai menjadi lemas... (_ _) Terima kasih sudah membaca! \(^o^)/


End file.
